Delia and Lindy
Tacky, run down, with a stink of old lasagna and wet diaper! |Lindy and Delia, in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station}} Delia and Lindy, also known as Dindy, is the friendship pairing between Delia Delfano and Lindy Watson. For the cast pairing, see Olivia and Sarah. Other Names *'Dindy '(D'/elia and L/'indy) *'Lilia '(Li/ndy and De/'lia') *'Dendy '(De/lia and Li/'ndy') *'Lelia'(L'/indy and D/'elia) Moments Season 1 The Pilot *Delia (along with the rest of the gang) comes to the party Lindy throws with Logan. *Delia and Lindy get in trouble(along with Jasmine, Logan, and Garrett). *They both take a picture with Logan, Garrett and Jasmine. *They(along with Jasmine and Garrett) carry Mrs. Klasby while Logan distracts Deputy Doug. Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station *Lindy tries to help Delia get the job at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. *Lindy goes with Delia to the job interview at Fireman Freddy's. *Lindy keeps a secret from Delia. *At first, Lindy refuses to take the job at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station because Delia wanted it. *Lindy does not want to hurt Delia so she does not want to tell her she got the job at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. *Delia comes to Lindy's aid when the party at Fireman Freddy's gets out of control, even though she was mad at her, but it means she still cares about her no matter what.. The New Guy *They dyed their hair pink(along with the rest of the gang). *They were sitting near each other in Rumble Juice. *They walked next to each other when entering Rumble Juice. *They(along with the rest of the gang) did mani-peddies together. *Delia and Lindy(along with Jasmine)voted for mani-peddies. *They sat near/next to each other while doing mani-peddies. *They watched Amour Amour Amour with Garrett, Logan and Jasmine. *They (along with the gang) gasp when Tom explains his story. *Delia and Lindy(along with Jasmine) enjoyed watching Amour Amour Amour. *When Lindy and Delia saw Tom for the first time and were staring at him lovingly, they were next to each other. *When they raised their hand up for a vote to kick Tom out of the group they were next to each other. Dear High School Self *Delia(along with the rest of the gang) tried to find out what Lindy was hiding. *Delia(along with the rest of the gang)was mad at Lindy when she found out what was in Lindy's letter. *Lindy and Delia hug along with the gang. If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout * Delia and Lindy(and Garrett)helped Jasmine and Logan with spray. *They (along with the rest of the gang) were part of the Happy Time Flavor Changing Yum Yum Spray team. Lindy- Licious *Lindy and Delia (along with the rest of the gang) were in the cinema together. *Delia(along with Garrett and Jasmine)helped Lindy with Cole. *They both competed in the Rumble Juice competition. Season 2 Slumber Partay *Lindy invited Delia (and Jasmine) to her slumber party *Delia agreed to go to Lindy's party *Delia said that Lindy's party was the best one yet Dog Date Afternoon! *Delia asked Lindy if she could borrow the dog she was fostering *Lindy let Delia boerrow the dog for her date with Brandon *Lindy helped Delia *They were in Lindy's bedroom *They hugged Logan Finds Out! *Delia wanted Lindy (and Garrett) to be in the play she wrote *Lindy imeditly agreed *They worked on the play *Delia wanted Lindy to tell Jasmine that the gang knew about her feelings for Logan *Lindy sat next to Delia at Rumble Juice *Delia said Lindy did a great job with the play *Lindy siid, "Thanks" and smiled *They hugged Falling for... Who? *Lindy and Delia (along with Jasmine) were on the fall dance decorating comitee *Lindy asked Delia (and Jasmine) what she was gonna wear to the dance *Lindy was disappointed when Delia said she wasn't gonna go *Delia told Lindy she had encouraged her to go Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday *Delia (along with Garrett and Jasmine) wanted to make Lindy (and Logan's birthday extra-special *Delia was arguing with Jasmine about who was Lindy's best friend and Delia said she was *Delia knew what Lindy's favorite flavor of cake was Cheer Up Girls *Lindy and Delia (along with Jasmine) created their own cheerleading squad *They were in the basement *Delia and Lindy sat next to each other in the basement *They sat next to each other when Raelynn performed "For A Boy" at Rumble Juice. Drum Beats, Heart Beats *Delia asked Lindy if she wanted to help her with a puppet show Delia was doing for kids and Lindy said yes *Delia said she and Lindy worked well together *Lindy let Delia stay at her house for the weekend *They did the play together, but it ended up doing wrong *Lindy was upset when Delia was mad at her *They had an argument, but made up later *They apologized to each other Trivia Similarities *They are both females. *They have mutual friends (Jasmine, Logan, and Garrett). *They both attend DITKA High School. *They (along with the rest of the gang) wanted to kick Tom Bigham out of the group. *Both went skydiving. *Both were in the competition at Rumble Juice and wanted their smoothie to win. *Both(along with Jasmine) love mani-peddies. Differences *Lindy is more of a people person while Delia is not. *Lindy has blonde hair, Delia has brown. *Delia is pretty weird but Lindy isn't. *Lindy has brown eyes but Delia has hazel eyes. *Delia has an imaginary friend named Harold, but Lindy doesn't have an imaginary friend. *Delia wears glasses and Lindy doesn't. Trademarks *'Episode '- A famous episode between these two is Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. This episode focused a lot on the friendship between the two. *'Number' - A Delia and Lindy number is 10 because both have 5 letters in their name and 5+5=10. Quotes The Pilot Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station Delia: Tacky, run down, with a stink of old lasagna and wet diaper!}} The New Guy Lindy: Let's call Bernie and his goons plan b. Delia: Just to be clear, on our budget we don't get the goons, it's just Bernie.}} Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Character Relationship Category:Relationship